Computer games provide a simulated environment that may provide an opportunity for a character to take cover using an object in the simulated environment. For example, consider the case of a computer game that enables characters to engage in simulated combat. A user may control a player's character (henceforth referred to as a “player character”) so that the player character takes cover behind a wall or other object. This tactic helps conceal the player character from one or more enemy-type characters in the vicinity. Ultimately, this tactic may prevent the player character from being successfully fired upon by the enemy-type characters.
Computer games allow a user to take cover by entering commands through a game controller. For example, a game controller may provide a special-purpose button that commands a player character to take cover behind a nearby object. A game may alternatively require the user to manually maneuver the player character to a crouch posture. This type of game may then require the user to select a cover-providing object, e.g., by motioning towards the object using a stick-type input device.
The above approaches are not fully satisfactory. For instance, a user may find the process of taking cover relatively complex and cumbersome, impeding the user's enjoyment of the game.